Then and Now
by RenegadeBookRebel
Summary: After eighty years, Agent Delena Atria gets the surprise of her life when Thor arrives in order to help his brother. The thing is that Loki thinks her to be dead and an even bigger surprise, they have a daughter.
1. Then

A/N: Percy Jackson Characters and Camp Half Blood belong to Rick Riordan; Marvel characters and SHIELD belong to Marvel/Disney. Detria, Tove, Sahada, Elijah, and Camp Midgard are my characters/ location.

"State your name and purpose."

"Detria; I have been requested by Lady Frigga to help his highness Loki get ready for his engagement party.

"Lady Sigyn has requested that you to not be allowed near her or her fiancé's chambers. Now leave servant girl or you will be dealt with personally.

The only reason why Detria, the last of her people and princess of the planet that had been annihilated by the Jotunheim and saved by Odin when she was just ten, had been a servant to the royal Asgardian family for the past seven years. When she had turned sixteen and Loki was eighteen, the older boy was head over heels for her. Well, that was until Loki and Odin went to where Lady Sigyn and her family lived and woe and behold, they were to be married.

"I shall leave then." the younger girl said, turning and making her way down the hall towards the servants passageways. Within a few seconds later, she was stopped by Lady Sif and the warriors three.

"Detria, thank the Allfather you are alright." her friend and in a way, older sister said, hugging her.

"May I ask why I'm alright?" Detria asked confused.

"Take this and get Loki and Sigyn to safety; there has been an intrusion in the palace." Fandral said, handing her a knife.

"Be careful Detria." Volstagg said and with that, the four had pulled out their swords and made their way to the other end of the hall. Quickly after they had left, she made her way down to Loki's chambers. Without knocking, she burst through the doors, ignoring the surprised look the man was giving.

"Get dressed, now." Detria said as she tossed the few articles of armor at the young prince.

"Detria, what is it?" he asked, still not getting off the chair by the fireplace and putting down the book he was reading.

"Just do as I say. As soon as you're done, get Singyn and meet me at the end of the hall." and with that, she turned and left the room and headed back down the hall to the door to the servants passageways.

A few minutes later, both Loki, who had his arm wrapped protectively around the other womans waist, stopped in front of her. Opening the door, she ushered them in and shut it behind them and not even making it that far in the main passage, they heard heavy footsteps, none that belonged to the guards.

"Quick, hide in there, and no matter what, do not come out at any circumstances." " _Even if I die."_ she thought, pushing the other two into a dark niche.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" one said. Turning around, she clutched the knife tighter.

"This young girl does not appear to be of Asgardian descent." another said as the three men formed a triangle around her.

"That is to be because I'm not from here." she spat.

"Even the more valuable. Maybe I shall have some fun with you before we take you to be sold." the third said with a leering grin. He came up to her and pushed her to the ground, causing the knife to fly out of her hands and slide a few feet from her. He kneeled over her small body, holding her wrists in a vice like grip with one hand and ripped the top front of her dress with the other, then touching her inappropriately where a man should not until after they were married, and the next thing she knew he was kissing her in a rough manner. When he came up for air, she spat in his face and kicked him off and got up to get her knife. Before making it to where it lay, she felt her hair being grabbed and then yanked back roughly.

"You should not have done that, _princess_ , because you will pay for that now." and with that, she was turned and shoved harshly against the wall. Hitting her head hard, she slid to the ground.

Loki

Furious? No, Loki felt murderous. How dare she put herself in harm's way and then in the sickening manner that she was treated in? If he got the chance, he would kill them violently; having them tied down and have poison drip down on them.

It was then he heard that sickening thud on the wall near him and Singyn; the thud that made his blood run cold.

He waited a few minutes until he heard them leave to go and get Detria, telling Singyn he was checking to see if the men were gone and to stay until he came back to get her. Coming out of the niche, hoping to just get Detria, he saw, much to his demise that she was nowhere to be found. Screaming out her name, he sank to his knees, crying for his lost love, unbeknownst to him or her at the time that she was carrying his child.


	2. Eighty years later

Manhattan, New York

80 years later

New S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters

"Agent Atria, welcome back. How was Norway?" Agent Samson asked.

"It was good to go back to my homeland, though not given the circumstances I wanted to go in. " She replied, looking up from her computer at her desk.

"And how is Tove doing?" Agent Claudia asked.

"She's fine; she's with her cousins up in Long Island Sound."

"Agent Atria," everyone, including myself look up to see Agent Lewis heading my way, "Director Coulson requests you in his office."

"I'll be right there, I just need to finish my repo-"

"That can wait, whereas this can't." he replied.

"I'm coming." She said, standing and and making my way through the maze of desks. Making our way to the elevators, both Agent Barton and Romanov came to join them.

"Delena, nice to see you again, how was Norway?" Natasha asked.

"Nice, though I was nearly killed, twice." She replied, stepping inside with the other three.

"Well, it looks like Tony's daughter will be released soon from the hospital; he and Pepper will be getting her." Barton said.

"That's great to hear; she did take a number at that explosion at the Chinese Theatre. Tony sure was pissed for what happened to his daughter. And I heard about Laura and the kids, I'm sorry." She said.

"Thanks." Barton said. Noticing the awkwardness, Natasha spoke. "Yeah, poor Addison; she's such a sweet girl and we all can tell Tony and Pepper are super protective of we all know that we'd be the same towards our children. " Natasha said as the elevator dinged at the floor that she and Lewis had to get off on.

"You'd have no idea." She replied as she sent a questioning look to her assassin friend as the doors closed.

"Agent Lewis, thank you for bringing Agent Atria here." Director Coulson said.

"No problem sir." Tom replied, taking his leave.

"Agent Atria, this is Thor of Asgard." Coulson said as the two entered his office. "He's here-"

"Detria, is that you?" he got up to hug her.

"Your highness, long time no see." She replied, curtsying for the first time in many centuries and then hugging him back.

"You two know each other? Agent Atria, what haven't you told me?" Coulson said.

"As Thor said, my real name is Detria. I was one of the many servants for his family up on Asgard before I was taken in a raid that had also killed his wife, Onaria and given to a cruel group in Norway eighty years ago. I later found out that I was with child. " She replied.

"Then you must remember his brother Loki, whom we dealt with three summers ago in Manhattan?"

"Can't say I don't, sir. I was involved in a relationship with him for a short while; turns out he's the father of my child."

"So, you'd be able to work with him and tell him that he's Tove's father? . Because as you said, you were a servant, thus you'll be able to work cooperatively with him." Coulson said.

"When?" She asked.

"Today, actually."

"Yes sir." She replied, then following Thor out of Coulson's office.

"Detria, before we go to where my brother is, I need your help. My son had notified me that something had happened to my daughter and has gone into the 'Odinsleep' , in which she has fallen into a healing sleep.

"Depends on why, but I'll try with however I can. It is my duty to serve the royal Asgardian family with my life. Besides, I haven't see Tove for a few months." She said as they headed to the elevator and got on, heading down to the parking garage.

_Time Skip_

Getting out of the car, they headed up a hill and after a short while of walking, they reached a small cluster of cabins with a small group of children and teens waiting at the front; children of the other gods and goddesses of Asgard.

"Thor, God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard, and Detria, Lady of Alfheim, we welcome you to Camp Midgard." a girl around fifteen, with black hair and blue eyes and pale skin kneeled, along with the rest.

"You may all rise." Thor said.

"I am Tove Atria, daughter of the God Frey of Alfheim's daughter and an unknown father. I am the second-in-command to Elijah and Sahada."

"How is she?" he asked.

"If the two of you will follow me; the rest of you are dismissed." she said as she turned and headed to the slightly bigger cabin ahead of us.

"Father." a young man said who looked like Thor said, next to a girl with light cocoa skin and black hair, as they reached the front door. "Jenna, Magnus, you may go now." Both kneeled and placed an arm across their chest and bowed their heads before getting up to leave.

"And you are?" Thor's son asked once he saw me, but recognition came into his features.

"You're the nice servant lady from when me and Sahada were young." He all but smiled.

"My Lord, you sure have grown." She smiled and ruffled the young man's hair. "Now, would you tell me what happened to your sister?" She said, gesturing to the young woman on the cot.

`"She's been like this for a month, shortly after she came back with no memories whatsoever after gone missing for three months; she was dropped off by the borders three weeks after she left to retrieve our fathers hammer and preventing the rising of the Midgardian serpent."

"Have you ever heard of Alfheim?" She asked, assessing how she'd help her.

"It is ruled by Frey, of course. He had a daughter that disappeared."

"I am that daughter, actually." She said.

"Just like my father and that boy, Magnus, I have the power to heal anybody, physically and mentally.

"Father, how does she know that?" Elijah looked at Thor.

"She was taken from her home when she was just ten summers. Her family thought she was dead and when that was when she was found on Nidavellir. She was brought to Asgard to be a servant for Loki and I."

"Can you help her?" Elijah asked.

"I will; now let me concentrate."

(Time skip)

"She'll wake up soon, her mind will need time to reprocess all her recovered memories. I know who took her, it was the same men who invaded the palace and took me and all those servants that day." I said, standing up.

"Elijah, keep watch over your sister until we catch them, they will not get away with what they did to your sister. Meanwhile, Detria and I will be leaving now to go somewhere else." Thor said.

"I'll take some shifts then, along with Piper, Tove and Magnus until you do. Mother notified me that she may be coming here in a bit."

"Actually, Tove, I need you to come with us." I said, my daughter looking uncertain.

"May I ask why mother?"

"It's nothing bad Tove; Your Uncle and I are will be going somewhere to meet someone and I think you should get to meet them too." I said to her, then turning to Thor, "So where will be be getting him?"

"Asgard." He replied.

"Asgard, as in the Asgard?" Tove asked.

"Yes Tove, it's time you see where you partly come from."

Tove P.O.V

(Time Skip)

Thor Odinson, Lady Detria of Alfheim, and Tove, daughter of Lady Detria, it is good to see you again." The man who greeted us said, his back facing us.

"Tove this is-" "Heimdall, the one who sees all. Sahada had us memorize most of the major Asgardian figures, besides, I know Jenna, his daughter." I replied.

" Well, can't say I'd be surprised that Sahada would do that, given I had taken care of your children a bit when they were growing up."

"Well, I'd hate to cut this short, but I'd kinda like to see this man that you claim to be my father, mother."

"You will meet him Tove; though not under these circumstances it should've been. He doesn't even know I'm still alive, so I think a surprise for your old man is in store." I had to admit, my mother was the coolest person, well, when she wasn't mad or in mother bear mode.

After bidding Heimdall farewell, my mother, Thor, and I made our way to where Asgards prisoners were held.

"I suggest Lady Detria go first; I would love to see my brother show a different emotion than what he normally does and he's been stripped of his powers, too." Thor said. Turning towards me, my mother placed her hands on my shoulders and said, "Tove, I want you to stay here with Thor until I call you over, alright?"

"Yeah, seems good enough. Gives me enough time to think of something to say to my newly discovered father." Yeah, why else wouldn't I be nervous? "You'll be fine." She said, kissing my forehead and letting go of my shoulders. Once again, she turned back to face the hall holding prisoners and with the grace of a royal, she made her way down.


	3. Meeting him again

Detria P.O.V (For a bit)

After leaving Tove with Thor, she headed down, looking in each cell until she found the one who held the man she thought she'd never see again. He was sitting, reading a book, just like that fateful day, eighty midgardian years earlier.

"Uh, yeah, hi there." That sure seemed to get his attention, because in the next moment, he dropped his book and stood up from his seat abruptly, causing the chair to fall to the ground. "How? What? How?"

"Is that a way to greet an old friend?" she asked, crossing her arms, smirking.

Regaining his composure, she noticed he was a bit, well, colder towards others, unlike the Loki she knew and fell in love with when she was younger.

"My, Detria, you sure have changed; and to have thought you were dead."

"You're the one to talk, _your highness._ What happened to the Loki I knew? Because it seems like he's not here."

"You will not talk to me like that, _mortal._ As for that Loki; he is gone. After you were taken, I grieved for I thought you were dead, but after a while, I married Sigyn and we lived happily, but then she fell into eternal sleep. Almost a century later, when Thor was banished, I found out my true nature; I am not of the Asgardian family, but the son of Laufey, King of Jotunheim. I-"

"Woah! You're a frost giant?" Childish sounding, she knew, but come on, someone else would probably sound the same way too; in awe and surprise.

"Yes, now pay attention _girl_." He huffed.

"Okay, first off, I'm not a girl, and secondly _boy_ , I'm here on important business, one involving watching and training your royal ass since you decided to screw up, for the third time." Turning her head, she nodded at Thor to let Tove come.

Tove P.O.V

I couldn't help but to laugh at my mother's conversation with the man known as my father said. But what about the part about him being a frost giant from Jotunheim? I was shaken out of my thoughts when Thor tapped my shoulder and looking up at my mom, who was gesturing with her head for me to head on over. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I started towards her, being watched intently by both guards and prisoners alike. Once I got to my mother, she wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"And who may this young lady be?" He asked.

"Your daughter, that's who." I replied. To say his reaction was funny was a bit of an understatement. He was shocked, I mean, who wouldn't be when they find out that a sixteen year old is their kid, but then went to one of disbelief.

"Kinda wasn't the way I wanted to introduce the two of you, but oh well." My mother said, sighing.

"This has got to be one of the most preposterous things you have ever told me." He said. 'Ouch' I thought at his words.

"You must have been fooling around with another and call her my offspring." He smirked, thinking that he might get the reaction he wanted.

'You're so going to get it' I thought, the same smirk forming on my lips as my mom released her hold on me as soon as the stuff that was containing him disappeared. From the corner of my eye, I saw Thor standing with two guards near a control panel that must've shut it off. By the time she reached him, he was backed into a corner, and her arm was against his throat.

"I was going to be nice, but since you decided to offend me, but more so my daughter, things are going to get so much worse when we get back to Midgard. Also, Tove is your daughter because the last time I checked, you were the last one to bed me, numskull."

"Go mom!" I said, causing Thor and the guards to come over.

Detria P.O.V

Honestly, she wasn't expecting things to have gone like this; he was never the more still expressionless from her threat, after Thor pulled her off of him and they were now back on Midgard in her apartment

"You should consider yourself lucky that I am powerless, _mortal._ " He said, for the fiftieth time since they got back.

"Enough, _ice boy_ , or I swear to Alfheim you'll be sleeping out on the fire escape." She seethed, noticing Tove and Thor sitting on the couch awkwardly.

"I-um, think I'll head back to Camp with Tove, Detria." Thor said, getting up as did Tove.

"You can go, Thor, I'll take my daughter back as soon as I am ready to." She said, not backing down from her old lover's menacing glare.

"Fare well then, Tove and Lady Detria." And he was gone in a flash, leaving Tove back on the couch, looking everywhere else but them two.

"Tove, why don't you got to Uncle Tony's for a bit and visit Addison?" Earning a nod from her daughter and the front door closing, she let out a breath and then decided to break away from those cold, green eyes that once were filled with warmth and light.

"Giving up so easily, Detria?" He smirked for his win.

" I made a promise to you that no matter what happened, I'd always be there for you." He was silent as she sat on the couch. "I wished everyday that things didn't go as they did that fateful day, but you were to be married and I knew if word about me and you got out and especially if they would have found out that I was with child, I would have been banished. But we're completely different people."

"It was your decision, was it not, to go out there and face those vile creatures when you could have run?" He hissed, anger radiating from him.

"I did it because Lady Sigyn was special to you; that love you had for me was slowly dying Loki. I didn't expect that to happen! If it meant keeping her safe in order to ensure your happiness, I would do it any chance I'd get because I loved you, but I was just a mere servant; one that could be replaced at any time!" She snapped, standing up and headed to the front door and once outside, closed it behind her and decided to go to headquarters to blow some steam off.


	4. ThenNow

Loki P.O.V

( _Then: Asgard, 80 years earlier)_

" _Your Highness,are you ready?" He stood from his chair, hoping it was Detria who would be the one to come in to help him get ready. But it wasn't. Turning, it was Valena, his new servant who was the complete opposite of his Detria. Valena was taller, yet rude, while Detria was shorter and kinder._

" _Yes, thank you very much for inquiring Valena. And how is my brother and his children?"_

" _Your brother is grieving, my Lord. As for Lady Sahada and Lord Elijah, they are with Lady Frigga, quite troublesome those two are since Lady Onaria's death." He loved his niece and nephew dearly and when Valena insulted them, he ordered her out. They had just lost their mother in the same raid that took Detria, it was natural that they'd be like that, children sometimes reacted differently to a death. A second later, his mother, along with said children came in. They both brightened up at the sight of their uncle and let go of their grandmother's hands and ran towards him. He bent down to pick Sahada up and ruffled his nephew's head._

" _Why are you getting married after mother had her funeral?" Elijah asked, looking up at him._

" _Because, your grandfather arranged it to be so." His mother said, her eyes still sad from the loss of two great women._

" _I despwise the new servant; she's mean." Sahada was just two in Midgardian years and now motherless._

" _Yeah, where's the nice one?" His nephew piped._

" _She was taken, my dear nephew." Was all he said._

(Now: Midgard.)

"Mom, I'm home-" He noted the girl stopped when she noticed him sitting on the couch. "Oh, da- Loki, it's just you. Where did my mother go?" she asked, heading into the small kitchen to get some water from the fridge. She had almost called him dad, which made his heart flutter a bit.

"I have no clue; where does she usually go when she is mad?" He inquired when she took a spot on the chair across from him.

"Honestly, I have no idea; I'm usually at Camp with my cousins a majority of the time. But she never gets mad when I'm around, well, I think earlier today was the first time." She took a sip. "However, you're supposedly my father and you think I'm not your daughter. Though we have the same hair color and our noses, well, mines a bit smaller, but they're the same as is the shape of our eyes."

"Do tell how those traits make me your father?" He said, intrigued now by her inductions.

"I tended to get into mischief when I was younger, and mom would always tell me I'd end up like you, but in a good way though." She seemed to be a bit more comfortable and less brash then from earlier.

"Besides, I always had dreams about his past." She said, setting her bottle on the coffee table in front of her, stood up, and headed towards the small hall with three doors. Entering the one with weird decorations on it (he'd later discover them to be stickers of bands and t.v shows) and came out a second later, with a small box in her hands and two books on top. Instead of sitting back in her seat, she sat by him instead.

"These are a few of my mother's sketchbooks in here and the two are mine." She sat them on the coffee table.

He grabbed for the first one and flipped it open, to see pictures of people, such as her mother, her friends, his recent sister-in-law, but in clothing like Tove was wearing, and his niece and nephew. There were also pictures of places she'd been to or memories of her past. Setting it down, he grabbed the other one, where once again opening it, a perfect replica of him from when he was a boy stared back at him. A few more drawings showed a few other stages of him growing up. While he was looking at her sketches, she had opened up the box and pulled out a few of her mother's sketch books.

"I can see where you got your talent from; she always loved to draw while we were together, whether it would be of me, my family, the gardens or after she came back from the market and itched to draw the people and items she would see." He said after going through Detria's sketch books.

(Then: Asgard, 1 year earlier before start of story)

" _And what, may I ask, are you doing?" Surprised, she stood up quickly and curtseyed._

" _Forgive me, your highness, I was enraptured by the beauty of the garden and lost track of time. Was there something I could be assistance for?"_

" _There is no need to fret, servant girl." He knew when he called her that, she would smirk at the old nickname from when she first served him and his brother. Now she was a maiden of seventeen summers._

" _And I thought you would stop calling me that, your highness. I do have a name, Loki." She quipped._

" _Yes, I know you do, Detria." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a slow and sensual kiss once he had gotten closer._

" _Must you have to go tomorrow?" She inquired, her forehead resting against his forehead._

" _The All-Father insists that I accompany him, though I do not understand why it is not my brother."_

" _Well, it should not concern a simple servant such as myself." She broke away from him._

(Now)

"Uh, thank you." He saw her shift a bit nervously in her seat.

"Tell me, do I scare you?" He asked.

"Yeah, a bit though. It's not everyday that you find out and meet the man who tried taking over New York is your father." She replied.


	5. Just a friendly conversation

(Detria's P.O.V after she left)

"What did that punching bag ever do to you?" Stopping, Detria turned to see her long time friend and colleague, Natasha walking in the training room.

"He's a self-centered, cold hearted, arrogant prick and how long have I've been in here?" She returned, stepping away from the punching bag and sat by her bag and pulled out her water bottle.

"Who exactly are we talking about? And I'd say about three hours." Natasha said, sitting beside her friend.

"The father of my child." She growled.

"Woah, you mean he's back? When did this happen?"

"Today, actually. And speaking of which, when we were in the elevator, you mentioned something about if it were your kid, which seemed you were inferring about you and Barton." Detria questioned her friend.

"Okay, not everyone knows about this, but Clint and I have a kid."

"No freaking away! I had always thought you and Clint had something going on; everyone did, even after he married Laura."

"This was years ago, after I got here. It was while we were in Budapest and at the time, he hadn't met Laura yet. Weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. After she was born, we decided it'd be best if Clint took her to be raised by Laura and say she was found on a mission after her parents were killed. Well, Laura had her suspicions and gave her to some foster home, but told Clint someone broke in and took her. It wasn't until after Laura and her children died that we found out the truth."

"So, where is she now?" Detria asked, hoping they had found their daughter.

"She's here, actually. Some people I knew back when I was training to become an assassin found her and was asking about me; they didn't like how I got away."

"At least Clint didn't lose all his family and you'll be able to start the family you've always wanted. So, what's her name?"

"Anastasia."

"Like the princess." I replied.

"Yeah. But back to you. Who's Tove's father?"

"His name is Loki, God of -" "HIM?!" Natasha said as she shot up like a rocket.

"Yeah, what of it?" Detria asked, confused.

"How is that possible?! That *Это с ума психотическое долбанные лунатик ? (That insane psychotic freaking lunatic?)

"Nat, I don't speak Russian, but it doesn't sound too complimenting." Detria replied

"He's her father? How?"

"I'm older than I look. This was less than a century ago though. He was different; he was kind, sweet, caring, not the guy he is today and I had a role to play in that. It was a horrible day; the same day Thor's children lost their mother. I promised him I'd always be there and well, that didn't happen."

"It wasn't your fault, whatever happened. But maybe one day you could tell me more, you seem to have an interesting life, Agent Atria."

"Yeah, maybe one day, Agent Romanoff. But I should probably get home. I'll see you tomorrow." Grabbing her bag, she waved at her friend and started home.


End file.
